


The Way You Said 'I Love You' A Valentine's Day Present

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, rhack
Genre: Featuring Handsome Jack and Rhys, Happy Valentine's Day!!! From the prompt: The way you said 'I Love You', In a series of thirty-five one-offs, M/M, Of mainly all fluff, a few arguments, and Angel cuteness to the max!, only one unhappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 14,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Tired of reading all these Rhack fics and not getting enough 'I love yous'? Long for Jack and Rhys to tell each other they love each other several times over? Do 'I Love yous' run in your veins? Well, c'mon in! Today, we're featuring thirty-five different scenarios where these two lovebird dorks say it over and over again! So, grab your pillows to fill with all the fluff from these one-offs and relax and enjoy!





	1. As A Hello

**Author's Note:**

> First! Here's the link I got this list from!  
> http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you
> 
> Second! Check out StarfruitHoney's page and find her version of the list! It's amazing and creative and just such fluff!

Rhys, two coffees in hand, stepped out of the elevator and into the large expanse of Hanger 206. He was looking for Jack. He was supposed to meet him at the entrance, but the man was nowhere to be found. Rhys sighed and began scanning the area. It was too early in the morning to have already lost his boyfriend. When he couldn't see any sign of Jack, he turned on his ECHO device and texted him.

And then he waited. Not long though, after all, it was Jack's coffee on the line. He saw the man making his way from the middle section. He was walking briskly, his eyes on Rhys. Or the coffee, Rhys couldn't tell.

Jack reached Rhys and slid an arm around him. "I love you!" he said, kissing Rhys fully on the lips. He grabbed his coffee and gulped it.

"Hi to you too," Rhys smirked. "I guess you really needed that.

"You have no idea! These idiots are being..." Jack couldn't find the word he was looking for.

"Idiots?" Rhys asked.

"Exactly!" He kissed Rhys once more. “You always get me.”


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

Jack lay on his back, his fingers laced together under his head, a huge satisfied smirk at his lips. Rhys was next to him, on his side facing Jack, biting his bottom lip.

"That was just amazing, cupcake. You're getting better and better."

Rhys flushed. "I guess..."

Jack looked at him. "No, seriously, Rhysie, you're amazing. You know how to do it just the way I like and you're always so cute and passionate about it."

"Stop!" Rhys said, his cheeks heating. He covered his face. "You're making it embarrassing!"

Jack swiped a hand and nibbled it. "Sex isn't embarrassing, Sweetheart, it's beautiful and should be talked freely among lovers. Not being able to do so is just bad loving and I luv ya."

"I love you too."

Rhys' eyes grew wide as he realized his mistake. He was such a ball of nervous energy that he'd said it automatically. That's what one did after someone said they loved them. Especially if it was true.

Jack's smirk about killed Rhys. He'd turned his head to look at Rhys, a brow cocked and his smile wide. "What was that, pumpkin?"

Unable to handle this, Rhys slid under the covers. "Nothing!" He turned around, about to make his big escape.

Jack grabbed him. "Woah, woah, there, princess, where do you think you're going?" he hooked an arm around Rhys' waist and pulled him back.

"No, lemme go!" Rhys whined, his embarrassment getting more painful as the seconds ticked by.

"Not a chance."

He could hear the stupid smirk on Jack's stupid face. Jack tried to pry the blankets off, but Rhys was firm and would not let go.

Jack huffed. "Rhysie, c'mon!"

"Noooooo!"

There was another huff and then to Rhys' horror, Jack crawled under the blankets, pulling Rhys over before Rhys could cocoon himself and block Jack. Jack's smirk was victorious and he wound arms and legs around Rhys to anchor him. Rhys' hands covered his face, shaking his head.

"C'mon Rhysie, whaddya say?" Jack cooed. "Please?"

"You know what I said!" Rhys spat.

Jack paused. "I…Want to make sure..."

"So you can gloat!"

"Course. It's something to be proud of."

Rhys cracked a window in his hands and peaked at Jack. "R-really?"

"Say it and find out," Jack teased.

Sighing heavily, Rhys mustered up all his courage and forced the words out, his voice cracking half way through. "I…love you."

"I love you too."

In surprise, Rhys removed his hands to look at Jack fully. "You do?"

"Course I do. Who couldn't love you? I mean, I  _ love you _ love you, but you're too adorable not to love." He kissed Rhys on the lips. "Too sweet not to love." He bit Rhys' bottom lip.

Rhys, overflowing with joy lept onto Jack, kissing him and knocking him onto his back, the covers tangling them helplessly. 


	3. A scream

Rhys was furious. He glared at Jack. "You always do this!"

"Do what?" Jack spat. "Make sense?"

"No, you change the subject! First we're talking about us and then you move on to your damn work!"

"I need to know the specs, Rhys."

"No, you're avoiding the fact that you're emotionally constipated! Heaven forbid if I just try to figure out how you're feeling!"

Jack shook his head, frowning. "Who gives a shit what I'm feeling, I'm here, aren't I?"

"No, you're not. Not your head. You're head is at work or checked out."

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm right here, totally focused on yelling at you."

"Yeah, when it's negative you're more than willing to pay attention!" Rhys yelled. "You love arguing and yelling!"

"It is fun," Jack smirked.

Rhys glared. "It's more fun to yell at me than to say anything nice, apparently."

Jack frowned. "I say nice things to you."

"Name one!"

But Jack couldn't. "Why do I have to say anything!? I'm with you, I buy you gifts! I take you places!"

Rhys shook his head. "I couldn't care less if we went places or if I had everything in the universe. What's the point when I don't have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Jack! The moment things get intimate, you bone and then go to work! We can't have a genuine conversation and you won't even admit that! How do you feel about me? Do you actually like me or am I just a fuck buddy?"

"Kitten-"

"No! No more pet names!" Rhys demanded. "Just tell me, Jack! How do you feel about me? Do you even feel anything at all? I just need to know one way or another. Why can't you just tell me?"

Jack exploded. "BECAUSE I'M SCARED, DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU AND THAT SCARES THE PISS OUT OF ME!" he glared at Rhys. "I haven't exactly had the best upbringing, ya know? What if I love you and you leave?"

Now it was Rhys' turn to shake his head. "Leave? Why the hell would I leave? I haven't left yet, you idiot! I've taken your bruising and neglect because I love you too, you dope!"

Jack's eyes flashed to Rhys. "You- you love me?"

"Yes!" Rhys said exasperated. "Why else would I stay when you kept pushing me away!?"

Jack fell silent.

"I'm scared too, Jack! I'm terrified of being so exposed to you, because you always take my feelings and twist them to sound stupid. That's not what love is. And I love you, but if you can't be willing to try to work on us, then we're not going to work. I need to know how you feel about me. I'm not saying you have to change overnight, but at least try to say something nice every once in awhile."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I- I'm…I'm sorry, cup- Rhys." Jack looked out his huge Hyperion windows. "You're right. I've been a heartless asshole. I..." he cringed. "This is killing me to say this." He closed his eyes. "I  _ do _ want to be with you, I just…Don't know how."

Rhys smiled. "Well, the good news is that we can figure that out together, but only if you actually make an effort. A relationship is carried by two people, not one."

"Right," Jack said. He went over to Rhys and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Jack made his way to his private elevator.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rhys asked, clutching onto Jack's jacket.

"I'm going to show you just how much I love you. I'm going to make love to you Rhysie, slowly and tenderly and I'm going to nail this loving you thing."

Rhys sighed quietly to himself. Oh, Jack was definitely an idiot, but at least they were finally getting somewhere.  



	4. Over a cup of tea

Year: 1800s:

Rhys flattened down his jacket. It wasn't that expensive, but it looked it and that was all that mattered. Especially when he was going to see _him_ again. He bit his bottom lip, remembering the other day in the forest. Naked, the Oil Baron thrusting from behind. His cheeks reddened at the memory. He'd been working for the man for almost a year now. The most eligible bachelor in town. Every woman called him Handsome Jack.

And he was extremely handsome, but he'd been aloof and unapproachable, snapping at Rhys for the first few months and scaring him. But then, one day, Rhys had wanted a break from the monotonous paperwork. Thinking himself alone in the mansion, had begun to play the piano. He'd been so caught up in it, he hadn't seen the Oil Baron enter. And when Rhys turned around, he'd been there, close, listening. Rhys had blushed furiously.

"Oh!" he'd cried, startled. "I-I..."

"I hope you're more suave with your dates," the Oil Baron said, a smirk stretching across his sun kissed skin. True, he was darker than others, but that had never bothered Rhys. Nor the different colors of his eyes, which were mesmerizing. Rhys could get lost in them any time, which he had, at that moment. He flushed as he realized this and quickly stood, toppling out of the tight space between the bench and the piano and falling, over the bench. Into Jack's arms.

"Are you falling for me, Mr. Baker?"

This only made Rhys flush more.

That had been the first of many interactions. Jack had begun flirting more and more with Rhys as the months drew on. Jack would take Rhys to lunch with him, always calling it a date, yet the meal was casual and about business.

It left Rhys confused, but he enjoyed Jack's company so much, he didn't mind. And then they went on a hunting trip, to Jack's cabin to both take a break and think up some new and fresh ideas. It had been relaxing. Particularly the part where Jack had pressed him against a tree and kissed him. Rhys had exploded with suppressed energy and wound his limbs around Jack and kissed him hard.

It had been an amazing two weeks, but now they were back to reality and Rhys was sure they would pretend nothing had ever happened. Such was the ways of today. Jack would no doubt find a woman and settle down with her and Rhys would be thrown aside for a life of normalcy.

His carriage pulled up the drive where Jack's large mansion stood, surrounded by well kept bushes and flowers, all making an intricate maze around the property. Further surrounding this, were fields and fields, all worked on by slaves. Jack was famous for having the highest kill rate. One knew that when a slave was bought by Jack, they would never come back.

Rhys left the carriage and made his way up the steps, nodding a hello to Beatrice, a slave sweeping the entrance. "Where's Mr. Lawrence today, Beatrice?"

"He's fumin' today, sir!" she said. "Mighty angry!"

Rhys nodded. "Thank you." He went to the door, but then stopped. The carriage had turned out of the property. Out of sight. "Have you heard any word from your son?" Rhys asked her.

Beatrice smiled. "Yessir! Yes I have! Mr. Lawrence has made arrangements to buy him this month! And together we're all going to die!" Beatrice giggled.

Rhys smiled. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy to hear that!" He went inside the house. He could hear Jack raging in his study.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! HOW COULD THAT MORON SELL THAT MAN!? NO ONE- NO ONE GOES BACK ON A DEAL WITH JACK LAWRENCE. FIND HIM. TORTURE HIS FORMER MASTER IF YOU HAVE TO. THREATEN HIS FAMILY. BURN HIS CROPS. I DON'T CARE. JUST DO IT!"

A large, hulking man stepped out, unphased by Jack's fury. He nodded to Rhys as he passed. "Good. You're here. You're the only one who can calm him down."

"What happened?" he asked, stopping Wilhelm.

"Beatrice's son was sold a week ago to some New Orleans farmer after Jack and this man had made a deal."

Rhys winced. "I see."

"Go and calm him down." The pointed look from Wilhelm was not subtle.

"H-how-" Rhys stammered. Wilhelm knew, but how?

The large man smirked. "How do you think me and Tim get on so well? We're very good partners." His toothy grin was more than enough. "Now, excuse me while I go fetch him." Wilhelm left.

Rhys watched him go, wondering what he meant by Rhys being the only one who could calm Jack down. Nevertheless, Rhys slowly entered Jack's office, knocking quietly on the door.

"What!?" Jack snapped before looking up. He was leaning over his desk, looking at a map. When he saw it was Rhys he frowned. "Why are you knocking? Just get in here."

Rhys made his way to the desk. "I heard about Beatrice. She doesn't know?"

"No. And she won't. I'm going to bring her son here alive if it kills me." Jack made a mark on the map.

"You're a good man, Jack," Rhys said quietly, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He leaned over the map too. "So, what are these marks?"

"These mark all the undergrounds that have been discovered." He beat his fist on the desk. "They're getting better and better. There's no one left in this town here. They've all been shot or jailed until they’re hanged."

Rhys studied the map, biting his lip as he thought. He was so engrossed, he didn't spy Jack watching him closely, watching those lips. Rhys pointed to a town a little further north. "I have relatives that live here. They'll help."

"You sure?"

Rhys nodded. "My cousin married an ex slave and the family are joyfully expecting a grandchild soon. My cousin and her husband live up north of course, but the family is still happy for them."

"Your cousin’s the mother?" Jack whistled. "That's dangerous and bold. I like it."

Rhys smiled. Jack watched him for a moment before straightening. "Let's have tea." He leaned out his office and called for the closest person. Maggie, an older slave answered.

"What on earth are you yellin' for?" she called from across the house.

"My beautiful Maggie! We would like some tea, if you could!" he gave her his most honey dripping smile.

"Shoo!" she called. "I'll bring your tea."

Jack flashed her a toothy grin and lead Rhys out to the balcony. They chatted for a bit until their tea arrived. The set was fine china, imported from England and the most expensive. Jack sipped from it. "I've been thinking, Rhys. You live too far away. With my business in the oil industry, I need my secretary around as often and quickly as possible. And living here will do just that, plus provide some safety from prying eyes."

Rhys froze, his cup just to his mouth. "You…want me to move in?"

"Yes. Then we'll take dinners in the town, make it look like we're trying to hide a huge scandal," Jack smiled wide. "Let them think we're on to each other like naughty children."

It was not a bad plan. "That could work. We'd be pariahs. They would leave us alone and they wouldn't want any slaves- if you had any alive to sell- because they would be assumed to be tarnished."

"Exactly!"

And then Rhys thought some more and his expression changed. "Is that…Is that the reason for the hunting trip?" he asked slowly. He sipped his tea, watching Jack carefully.

Jack smiled. "I will admit that it did give me knew inspiration, but it was no rouse, Rhys. I thoroughly enjoyed every moment. You did as well, did you not?"

A flush spread over Rhys. "I love you." His eyes grew wide. "I mean, yes! I did enjoy it!" he choked a little as he tried to take a sip from his tea.

But a large and wolfish grin spread over Jack. "So, you _were_ falling for me, then?"


	5. Over a beer bottle

Everything was wrong. Everything had all turned to shit. Jack, with Rhys limp in his arms, thrust his way into an empty house. He carried Rhys to the kitchen to lay him down on the cold tiles. Rhys coughed, blood dripping from his mouth.

"No. No you don't Rhys!" Jack said. He sat Rhys up, against the cupboards. Jack made quick work of looking through the kitchen and the rest of the house. He took a few moments to hastily shut the door, propping a chair under it. It wouldn't stop them, but at least it could possibly look like the house was not being used. Jack returned to Rhys and set his tools on the ground. He ripped Rhys' shirt.

"H-hey! That's my fav-" Rhys coughed, his breathing shallow.

"Well, looks like you're going to have to kick my ass then, huh?" Jack said, smirking.

Rhys frowned, his lids fluttering.

"No, no, no, cupcake, you stay with me." Jack opened the beer and poured it over the wound at Rhys’ torso. Rhys bellowed, the pain overwhelming. Jack quickly covered his mouth, muffling the cries. "I'm sorry, babe, but I gotta do this."

Everything had all gone wrong. Rhys was not supposed to be there. Was not supposed to get hurt. He was hurt because of Jack. Because Jack had wanted that vault key so damn bad, he hadn't paid attentions to the signs. The signs that Rhys had not come back from lunch and was nowhere to be seen. Then a lead had cropped up about the vault key. Jack had gone to Pandora in an instant. And then everything had crashed around him. There was Rhys bloodied and bruised, having been tortured. And in the chaos of saving him, he'd been shot.

They'd got extremely lucky, though. Rhys had been shot with a bullet and not some elemental weapon. And the bullet had missed major bits, like lungs or a heart. Jack was at least thankful for that, but if Rhys passed out from all the pain and blood loss, he might never wake up.

"I gotta pull that bullet out."

"No, you don't have pro- proper tools." Rhys frowned as he coughed.

Jack smirked and held up his fingers. "I got these, don't I? I built Hyperion on these."

"Have you ever taken out a bullet with them?"

"No, but remember when the pearl necklace broke? It's the same thing right?" he laughed as Rhys hit him.

"Oh my God don't talk about that! That was so embarrassing!" Rhys groaned.

Jack shrugged. "Hey, it happens. Next time I'll just start my own brand of sex toys so there won't be any doubt about the quality."

"It's not the same thing," Rhys coughed.

"Actually, it is. I mean, this'll be a little more slippery, but hey, there's nothing I can't do. Here, put this to your mouth, can't have 'em hearing you." Jack handed Rhys a towel that hung from the oven.

Rhys shook his head, balling it up.

Jack pressed his fingers into the wound, his finger slipping uneasily. The skin molded around him as Rhys screamed. Jack's heart broke. He'd told himself he'd never let anything happen to the kid, and now he was causing this pain to him. Jack worked quickly, though. He couldn't afford to hesitate. He found the bullet and pulled it out on the first try.

Rhys doubled over, his eyes closed, his shoulders shaking. Jack didn't know his heart could break further. "I'm so, so sorry, Rhys," he croaked, sitting him back up. "I should have been paying more attention. I should have realized. I should have protected you better."

"s’not your fault," Rhys whispered.

"Yes, it is. I was so hyper focused on that damn vault key, I didn't see what was happening to you." Jack dabbed the blood and then reached for the beer again. He poured it over the now empty wound. Rhys gasped and tried to push Jack away.

"Stop!" he said. "I told you I don't know anything!"

Jack froze. Rhys thought Jack was torturing him. Thought he was those men. A large, thick lump swelled in Jack's throat.  He swallowed. "You're breaking my heart, kid. I love you. I’m so sorry."

He poured the rest over the wound. Rhys shoved himself away, but Jack held him still. He then dressed the wound and hauled Rhys up to the master bedroom to prop him up. He began to take his clothes off.

"No, Jack, now's not really the time!" he mumbled.

Jack smirked. "I ain't lookin' for sex, cupcake. You need to get out of these clothes."

"Mhmm, sure," Rhys giggled.

Jack fought Rhys out of his clothes. It wasn't hard, since Rhys was so weak. Jack pulled the covers over him and then sat next to him, holding his hand. "Rhysie, you gotta stay awake for me, okay?"

Rhys frowned. "Did you say you loved me?"

Jack smiled. "Maybe."

Slowly, Rhys eyes fluttered open, looking at Jack. "You've never said that before."

"No, I didn't. I was a huge idiot."

"The biggest." Rhys smiled.

Jack smiled. He was going to be okay. Rhys was going to live.


	6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

Rhys stood by Jack's large office windows, looking over the city. It was getting late, but Jack still hadn't returned from his meeting. It was a merger, another company merging with Hyperion. Rhys knew Jack was going to succeed and win. He was, after all, Handsome Jack. Rhys had poured some champagne on the hour Jack said he'd be back, but it had been forty-five minutes and Rhys had had to open up another bottle as he waited. He looked out the window and sighed as he drained the last of his glass. He poured another one in.

 

Jack was not happy. This schmuck was keeping him from Rhys. There were all these rules and points Jack apparently needed to know now that he owned the building. Jack was almost wondering if the idiot thought that the more maintenance he had to do, the less likely he was to buy the business. Well, Jack was not going to let this jerkwad stop him any longer.

Standing up, Jack thrust his hands on the table. "Everything can be written down and emailed to my secretary for future reading."

"Bu-"

Jack slammed his hands on the table once more. "I  _ said _ send it in a memo." And then he stood and left, making sure to slam the door extra hard behind him. He stalked to the elevator and jammed the button to take him to his office. He was an hour late. Jack should have killed that idiot.

He opened the door and found Rhys standing by the window and looking out of it. The evening sun shone through, catching him in an ethereal glow. Jack stopped and stared, awed by the sight. "I love you," Jack said.

"Wha-" As Rhys turned around, he lost his balance and fell, the drink spilling all over him. "Oh no! My champgna!" Rhys cried, pronouncing both the hard "ch" and "g".

Jack was by his side, helping him up and laughing. "You're drunk."

"No-oo!" Rhys said, stripping out of his shirt. He moved to the bottom drawer of Jack's desk where he always kept a fresh pair of clothes. He began to undress. "I'm not drunk, I'm just…tipsy!"

Smirking, Jack walked over to his bar. "You've had two freakin' bottles of the stuff, cupcake. In under an hour."

"Stuff's good," Rhys said smiling. He frowned. "Hey, where were you, huh?" He poked Jack's chest when he drew near.

"I was in a meeting."

"An hour late!" Rhys jumped on one leg as he tried to undress. He began to topple, but Jack caught him.

"Sit," Jack said, bringing him to his chair. Rhys didn't argue and sat down, pulling his underwear off.

"Hey!" he whispered, wiggling his brows. "I'm naked in your chair!" He wiggled his butt against the fabric.

Jack leaned down and slid Rhys’ slacks off, followed by underwear. Rhys grabbed a fistful of Jack's hair. "Now slave!" he ordered, smiling a goofy grin and pulling Jack into Rhys' crotch.

Jack shook his head, smirking. "Yes, master," he said, slipping on Rhys' fresh underwear.

"Hey!" Rhys whined. "Noooo! You're s'posed to suck m' cock!" He sat up, squishing Jack's cheeks in his hands. "Oh! Did you get the merger-er-er?"

Jack nodded.

"Yay!" Rhys kissed Jack. "I knew you could do it! You're always the best at anything you do. It's magical!"

Jack beamed. "Thanks, cupcake." He slid on jeans and helped Rhys stand so Rhys could pull them up.

But Rhys crossed his arms and shook his head. "You gotta suck me, first, slave!"

Jack quirked a brow. "You're really demanding tonight."

Rhys threw his arms in the air, almost toppling again. "It's a celebratory blowjob!"

"When we're home," Jack said.

Rhys frowned. "We are home."

"No, we're in my office."

"That's what I said," Rhys nodded as he looked around. "This is your home."

This made Jack frown. "My home's the Penthouse, Rhysie."

"NU-UH! You spend all your time here, day-n-night! That's where you spend your home at. Right here!" he pointed to the ground.

Jack sighed. Rhys was right. He'd spent all his time in the office trying to close the merger. He hadn't realized Rhys had felt this way. Grabbing Rhys' underwear, Jack pulled them up, followed by his jeans. "We're going to the Penthouse, babe."

Rhys pouted.

Jack kissed it. "And when we get there, I'll give you that celebratory blowjob."

"Yay!" Rhys fell forward into Jack, his arms wrapping around his neck. "Blowjob! Blowjob! Blowjob!" Rhys chanted as Jack pulled the shirt over Rhys' head.

Jack shook his head and shoved Rhys' dirty clothes under his desk. He'd clean them tomorrow. Right now, he needed to get Rhys to the Penthouse and make sure he knew it was their home.

Rhys jumped onto Jack, making Jack stumble against his desk as he caught Rhys, papers spilling to the floor. He groaned in pain. "Rhysie, honey. You can't do that." Rhys wasn't that heavy, but Jack was too old for these kinds of surprises. But he refused to let Rhys down, so he adjusted his hold on Rhys and steadily walked him out of his office and past his secretary. She quirked her brow as Jack's proud smirk widened. He pressed for the elevator and entered it. Rhys waved at the secretary. She returned it, noting even more the pride emanating from Jack.

The doors closed and Rhys hugged himself tighter to Jack. "So, my devilishly handsome prince, take me to the castle!"


	7. As a thank you

(Inspired from "Let's Do It, Let's Fall In Love. Awkwardly)

Rhys peaked around a bookshelf at Jack. He was working hard again. Silently, Rhys crept forward, his homemade iced coffee in his hand. He carefully leaned forward and placed the coffee on the table.

He almost screamed when Jack grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, his eyes never leaving his work. He kissed Rhys hard, making Rhys flush furiously.

"Love you," he mumbled and took a sip of his coffee.

Rhys stumbled backwards, his face hot and his heart pounding. "Y-you're welcome," he said, a grin slowly appearing on his face. He quickly made steps to walk away. Jack went back to work.


	8. As an apology

Rhys had had enough. He turned from Jack, shaking his head. "Thanks Jack. See ya around." He stormed across Jack's office, fully intending to slam the door as hard as he could. Angry tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh, c'mon cupcake," Jack said.

"No!" Rhys sniffled.

"Wh-" Jack stopped when he heard Rhys crying. Shit.

Before he could reach for the door, Jack was there, standing in front of it. He caught Rhys' wrist, anchoring him to Jack. "Hey," Rhys could see the smirk fighting through Jack's control. "Baby, I didn't know…I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was caught off guard. I'd never seen them before."

"Fuck off," Rhys said, angrily yanking his arm away. "You don't mean it."

Jack lunged forward, capturing Rhys' waist. The smile cracked through Jack's control. "Of course I mean it, babe. Yeah, sure I'm smiling, it's cause I think it's cute, but I didn't want you to cry about it."

Rhys glared harder at him.

Jack leaned forward and kissed him. "Rhysie, baby, honestly, I love you, please don't cry. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm not ashamed!" Rhys snapped. "You just don't understand!"

Jack took Rhys' hand and kissed the knuckles. "Baby, I didn't know how much you loved them. I wasn't laughing because I thought it was stupid. I thought it was cute. I love you babe. And I love your choice of socks too."

Rhys glared.

Jack pulled him close, kissing his neck. "Pumpkin," he nibbled just the way Rhys liked it. "There's nothin' wrong with your socks. I love 'em, I love you."

Rhys bit his lip, loving what Jack was doing. "Kiss them," Rhys said, indicating his socks. "You hurt their feelings too."

Jack stared for a moment, but then lead Rhys to his desk. He sat Rhys in his chair and crouched down on one knee. He lifted Rhys' foot up and gently kissed the top of his foot, his sock. He let his hands reach up Rhys' leg to massage his inner thigh. He caught the hitch in Rhys' breath and smirked. He moved to the next foot and repeated the same kiss, making sure to squeeze Rhys' thigh.

Jack reached up and pulled Rhys into a kiss. "I love you, Rhysie. Are we better now?"

Rhys bit his lip and nodded.

Grinning wide, Jack pulled Rhys' shirt out of his pants.


	9. When baking chocolate chip cookies

Rhys danced to the music as he stirred the batter for his chocolate chip cookies. He was going to make a surprise for Jack for Valentine's Day. It was going to be perfect. He was going to write out "I Love You" with the cookies and it would be a small part of a love day basket.

He shaped each cookie, making the font perfect. He put them on a cookie sheet and popped them into the oven. While they cooked, he went to the love package and checked to make sure he had everything. Chocolates, a movie, some new and interesting condoms, along with a small thing of new lube to test out. If Rhys was being honest, they wouldn't get to the movie before making love, but at least they could eat the cookies and watch the movie afterwards.

The timer went off and Rhys pulled the cookies out. He was extremely satisfied with how the turned out. He set the jumbled letters on a cooling rack and went to the bedroom to change. He found some nice lingerie he'd bought just for this occasion and slipped it on. He found some nice, tight jeans, a favorite of Jack's and a button down shirt. It hid his lingerie, until Jack felt him up, then he would find his surprise.

Smiling widely, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. Jack was going to love this. He left the room and went to the kitchen. 

Jack's back was to Rhys. "J-Jack!" Rhys gasped. His surprise had almost been ruined. What if Jack had walked in on Rhys in the bedroom? He giggled nervously. "I didn't know you were home. You're early."

Jack turned, half a cookie in his mouth.

Rhys' eyes widened in horror. "YOU'RE EATING MY COOKIES!" Rhys ran forward, pushing Jack to the side. He'd eaten the "I" and the heart shaped "O". Rhys shook his head in horror. "No, no, no, no, no! These were supposed to spell out I love you! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Rhys couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheek.

(To Be Continued)


	10. Not said to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired from a fanfic, coming soon!

Rhys walked with Vaughn and Yvette. He was laughing and talking with them. "I'm so glad we got everything figured out!"  
Yvette glanced at him sideways. "Sort of. You never told us about Vasquez."  
Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... Okay... I'm sorry. I just..."  
"If you say you didn't think you mattered or it mattered, I will smack you," Vaughn said.  
Rhys flinched. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You're right, I should have said something."  
"Not to mention how high strung Jack is now," Yvette said.  
"Jack..." Rhys said.  
"You two were really cute when you were a serval," Vaughn said. "You really liked him."  
"Did I?" Rhys asked. "I don't remember." Rhys had turned into his animal shift while he'd been under tremendous stress. Shifting like that left the human part on the back burner and the animal part was prominent, protecting its human side. He'd been more feral, more animal. He remembered how he felt, but he didn't remember specifics.  
"The cutest." Vaughn wiggled his eyebrows.  
Rhys shoved him a little. "No, but seriously, I'm glad we're all okay now."  
"Me too," Vaughn and Yvette said.  
Rhys smiled, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "I love you guys."  
Laughing, the two hugged him back. "We love you too."

Jack prowled, watching Rhys talk with his friends. He could hear what they were saying, he was a wolf-shifter after all, his hearing was amazing. So amazing, in fact that he perfectly heard Rhys tell his friends that he loved them.  
Jack huffed. What was it going to take to get Rhys to talk with him like that? It was difficult being in a relationship where one of the pair took forever to warm up to the other. Jack was feeling less and less certain about his little kitten, but he wasn't going to give up. Jack would get his kitten to warm up to him. He knew serval Rhys was comfortable with him. But that was the easy part, the animal part of a human was always a better judge of character and therefore it was easy for them to trust. Rhys the human, would need more convincing.


	11. With a shuddering gasp

Jack ran his hands through Rhys' hair, sighing heavily. Rhys nibbled and sucked, creating marks and hickeys. Jack didn't mind at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. His ego soared. He would have Rhys' marks on him for weeks. He needed to find ways he could boast about this. It was hot and sizzled Jack down to his core. He tugged a little on Rhys.

"You can be a little less gentle, ya know?" Rhys responded with a hard bite, which zinged through Jack deliciously. He moaned. "There ya go, babe."

Jack closed his eyes, relishing in Rhys. He took his time biting Jack the suckling sound wondrous to Jack's ears. Rhys moved further down, suckling at Jack's hips. Rhys ended with one hard, long bite, pulling Jack's skin with his teeth.

Jack opened his eyes as Rhys did this, letting out a shuddering gasp as he looked at Rhys' handy work. "I love you!" Jack frowned and sat up. "What the hell, pumpkin?"

Rhys, letting go of Jack's skin, beamed at him. "It says ‘I heart u!’"

In hickeys and bites, was a pattern down Jack's stomach. “I” with a heart and the letter "u". Jack frowned. "How the fuck am I supposed to show this off now? I can't show off something this sappy!"

Rhys beamed wider. "I know."


	12. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass

Jack and Rhys lay together on a blanket, surrounded by the smells of spring. The dew from the grass had finally evaporated and the sun was warm against Rhys' skin. He was propped on his elbow and was feeding Jack some grapes.

"Oh Caesar! Hail the with grapes!" Rhys said, holding them for Jack to eat.

Jack smirked and rolled, pulling Rhys with him so Rhys was under Jack now. They had rolled off the blanket and into the grass. Jack took the grapes from Rhys and positioned them above Rhys.

"You're turn," he said. Rhys plucked a grape with his teeth and ate it. His hand snaked up Jack's shirt, rubbing his back.

"Mm, tasty."

Jack smirked. He dangled the grapes over Rhys. "Here, take another piece of my heart."

Rhys had plucked a grape before he'd realized what Jack had said. "What?" he asked, his lips widening into a smile he couldn't contain. "What'd you say?" he leaned on his elbow, getting closer to Jack.

Jack smiled. "I said take another piece of my heart, cupcake."

Rhys grabbed Jack around the neck and pulled Jack to him, rolling more in the grass. Jack lost his grip on the grapes and they went flying away. Rhys kissed Jack, their mouth and teeth clanging together as they rolled.

"Shit, princess, calm down!" Jack said, rubbing his teeth.

"Never!" Rhys said, planting kisses all over Jack. "How can one be calm when they were just told by their true love that they love them?!?"

Jack quirked a brow. "True love?"

Rhys touched his finger to Jack's nose. "You."

"Me," Jack said. His smile widened. "And just what are you going to do with this true love?"

"I'm going to kiss him!" Rhys yelled, pulling Jack forward.

"That's not exactly what I had in mi-" Jack was cut off by Rhys' kiss.


	13. In a letter

"Meg! Make copies of this and send it to every employee!" Jack ordered.

Meg looked at the papers and looked at Jack. "Uh, sir? Are you su-"

"Just send them out!" He ordered, grumpily.

Inside his office, he returned to his desk to grab an exact copy of the Hyperion wide memo that he'd doodled on to give specifically to Rhys. Jack smirked. He'd put it aside so he could draw little pictures about his favorite moments with Rhys. He grabbed the copy and made his way to the fax machine. He stopped and looked at it. It was just an ordinary memo. Jack stopped and thought a moment.

"Shit."

* * *

Rhys opened his mail at work and rolled his eyes when he saw his copy of the memo. Jack had, once again doodled on them. He looked through it. One was of them doing it doggy-style, the other was Jack giving Rhys a blowjob and the last on the first page was Rhys kissing Jack with hearts surrounding them. The rest was like this, with the last picture Rhys giving Jack a blowjob and Jack yelling the words "I love you!"

"Huh," Rhys said. Jack had never said those words. Rhys smiled and sat down to do his work.

And then his phone rang. It was Vaughn, who had conferenced in Yvette.

"You got it too?" Vaughn asked.

"Yep!" Yvette said, giggling.

"What are you two talking about?" Rhys asked.

"Did you uh…Get Jack's latest memo?"

"Yeah, why-" Rhys' eyes grew wide. His heart pounded and his cheeks began to heat. "N-no…"

They burst out laughing. "Everyone's seen this, Rhys!"

Rhys held his head in his hand. "Shit! I told him not to do these! I knew this was going to happen! And everyone knows it's me too!"

Rhys thought about the doodle of himself with his legs behind his ears and groaned. "I'm going to go and die now."

"It's not…that bad?" Yvette said, her giggles betraying her.

"I'm going to go and die now."

Just then, over the loudspeaker, came Jack's voice. Rhys groaned. What more could happen?

"Attention, Helios! I'm sure you've seen your memo letter by now. I order you to burn it immediately! Those doodles were for Rhys' eyes only. So burn them now or suffer the consequences! I will be checking to make sure! That is all."

Rhys slid off his chair and hid under his desk.


	14. A whisper in the ear

Jack's smirk was wide and his eyes blazed with excitement. He leaned into Rhys and whispered. "Don't worry, pumpkin, I love ya too much to let em kill you."


	15. Loud, so everyone can hear

Angrily, Rhys slammed the door of Jack's office and stormed to the elevators. Inside, Rhys crossed his arms and kicked the elevator side.

"Hey, don't take it out on the elevator, cupcake," Jack said.

Rhys glared up at the camera where he knew Jack was watching. "Fuck off, Jack!" he said, kicking the wall again. The elevator dinged and Rhys walked out.

On the nearest monitor, Jack appeared. "Rhysie!" he said, drawing out the name. "C'mon, pumpkin, don't be mad!"

Rhys blushed as passerbys looked at the two of them. "Shut up Jack!" Rhys hissed.

"No! Why do you think I can't commit to you?" Jack asked.

Rhys moved. He began to walk fast, wanting to get away from this situation. He covered his face from prying eyes as he walked.

Jack continued, moving from monitor to monitor. "Seriously, babe, what makes you think I can't commit?" As they walked, Rhys heard employees begin to talk with each other, pointing at them. Rhys sped up, unable to handle this.

“Rhys!” Jack called. “Don't walk away from me! And you say I'm the one afraid to commit to us!”

“Jeeze! Just stop! We'll talk about this in private! Everyone's staring.”

“Everyone's staring?” Jack spoke loudly, but stopped and thought for a while. As Rhys walked, he saw Jack pushing buttons.

Rhys frowned and stopped moving. “What the hell are you doing?” Rhys looked around when he heard startled gasps. The ones freaking out all had their devices out.

Jack looked at the screen now. “Attention Hyperion chumps! Handsome Jack here. I have a very important message to tell you.” He smiled wide. "I, Handsome Jack, am hopelessly and wholeheartedly in love with Rhys, this man right here.” To Rhys' horror, he saw himself appear on the screen. Handsome Jack returned to speak. "He says I can't commit to a relationship, but he's dead wrong.”

Rhys began to sweat. He began to pray that Jack was not about to do what Rhys thought he was going to do. He began to edge away to an elevator.

"Rhys, love of my- where did he go?”

Rhys stormed into Jack's office moments later as Jack was calling for Rhys. Rhys slammed the door. He glared daggers. "You complete idiot! Do not propose to me over the damn intercom! This isn't showing me anything except how stupidly egotistical you are! You aren't saying that to prove you love me!”

"On the contrary,” Jack said to the camera. ''This has everything to do with ego and pride. Now everyone knows you're mine. And messing with you gets them killed.”

Rhys turned and left, slamming the door.


	16. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble

Rhys rode the elevator up to Jack's Penthouse. There was something Jack wanted to give him. Something that was SO important Jack had woken him up at 3am to order Rhys up here. So, here he was yawing as he stood in his pajamas.

The elevator chimed and stopped. It opened and Jack stood there, smirking and waiting. Rhys rubbed his eye. "What Jack? What's’ so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?”

Jack grabbed Rhys by the hand and pulled him to Jack's office. "I got you something. You're going to love this. Trust me.”

"I highly doubt it, it's in the middle of the ni-” Rhys gasped. On Jack's chair sat the largest stuffed bear. It was a brown with grey specks in it. It had reminded Rhys of Jack, but he hadn't been able to afford it. Rhys clutched onto Jack's arm. "Is this… Is it… Am I dreaming?" He looked at Jack, his eyes wide.

Jack shook his head. “This is real.”

Rhys smiled wide and jumped into Jack's arms, Rhys’ grip tight. “I love it! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Rhys said it over and over until his mouth and words were mush. Then he kissed Jack over and over.

"Alright! I get it! You're happy! I didn't realize-”

Rhys ran to it. "He's you! He has your hair color with the grey. I always miss you when we're not together and now I'll have this guy! And you gave it to me! I love it! I love you!”

Jack beamed with pride. "You really love me? How much?”


	17. When the broken glass litters the floor

Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he waited in the elevator. Today had been hard, awful and ridiculous beyond reason. He just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and forget that today was his damn, stupid birthday. He smirked though, his eyes closed as he massaged his neck still. Well, maybe he'd get a little birthday action in as well. The idea of Rhys in something nice for Jack was enough to ease some tension.

Feeling rejuvenated, he walked through the elevators and into the Penthouse. The place was dark, except for in the kitchen, where he heard soft cries. On instinct, Jack took out his weapon and walked silently to the kitchen. He pressed his back to the wall just outside and then peaked in.

He could not believe the sight before him. Holstering his side arm, he walked into the room. "Holy freakin' shit, what happened?"

The kitchen was a mess. On the ceiling and walls were what looked like frosting, splattered everywhere. Flour had been knocked over and the entire contents of the egg container was flopped and smashed on the floor. Rhys sat on the floor, his person just as messy and covered with flour as the rest of room. A cake lay on top of a shattered glass baking dish, it's glass pieces shattered and scattered all over.

Rhys jumped and removed his hands. They were covered in flour and his face was coated in it, wet clumps clung to where his tears had streaked. He was horrified. "No! You're home early!" He began to cry all over again. "No!" he covered his face.

Jack made his way to Rhys, stepping unceremoniously on the shattered glass.

"You weren't supposed to be home until late! You're always working late! You weren't supposed to see this! Now I can't redo the cake and I can't write 'Happy Birthday Sexy' on that stupid, stupid, wonderful cake!"

Jack reached him and crouched down to look him over. "Did you sit down after you dropped the cake?" Jack asked, his voice calm, but urgent.

Rhys glared furiously at him. "Who cares!? I've destroyed the kitchen and the cake!"

"I don't give a damn about the kitchen, Rhys," Jack snapped, silencing Rhys. "I don't give a damn about the cake." He pulled Rhys to his feet. "Do not move," Jack ordered, his voice harsh.

Rhys hugged himself as tears slipped down his floured cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said through a shaky breath.

"No," Jack snapped. He gingerly looked Rhys over, checking for scrapes or glass pieces. Rhy was wearing slacks, which, Jack was seeing, had protected him because Rhys had definitely been sitting on glass.

Jack stood in front of Rhys and captured his hands in his. "Hey," Jack said, getting Rhys' attention.

Rhys looked at Jack. "What?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just really concerned if you hurt yourself. I don't care about the kitchen or the baking dish. I care about you, Rhysie. I love you and I care about what happens to you."

Without warning, Jack scooped Rhys in his arms. Startled, Rhys clung to Jack's neck. "What are you doing?"

"You're barefoot and there's glass everywhere." Jack carried him out of the kitchen and to the master bathroom. Jack kicked off his shoes and began to undress himself. "Get undressed, cupca-"

Rhys glared at him while simultaneously crying some more.

Jack cleared his throat. "Uh- babe. We need to clean you off."

"Just shove all of me in there, I don't even know where to start! I ruined your birthday!" Rhys covered his face as he cried once more.

Jack sighed. "That's stupid. You didn't ruin it." Jack turned the shower on. "Don't chya know that it's already perfect with just having you here?"

Rhys grunted.

Jack smacked his butt, which made Rhys squeak in surprise. He glared at Jack, but Jack was smirking. "I  _ said _ my birthday is perfect with just you. I don't need anything else. Now undress."

"I'm going to get everything in here messy!" Rhys huffed.

Growling, Jack took hold of Rhys' shirt and pulled it over his head roughly, making Rhys squirm as he raised his arms. "Jack!" he gasped. Jack threw the shirt away and started yanking down Rhys' slacks. They heard a seam rip and Rhys glared at Jack. "Okay! Stop! Lemme do it!"

But Jack had already gotten the slacks- and underwear- around Rhys' ankles. He pulled Rhys from the pile almost making him trip and pushed him into the shower, where Jack followed. He smirked. "I get to scrub you down, what better birthday gift could there be?"


	18. From very far away

Rhys was dragged into a large room, his hands were bound behind him. The bandits hauled him in front of a screen where Handsome Jack was pictured. Rhys noted the darkness in his eyes when he saw Rhys thrown to the ground.

“So,” said the bandit leader. “You're saying  _ nothing _ will make you relinquish that information you got on the location of the vault key?”

Rhys’ heart sank. If it was between Rhys and a vault, Rhys was sure Jack wouldn't choose Rhys over that.

Jack let a wolfish grin spread across his face. He looked at Rhys. "Don’t worry, cupcake. I'll be there before you can say I love you." And then he signed off.

Rhys stared at the black screen. “Love you too,” he said quietly. He'd never heard Jack say those words before. Of course, to everyone else, it had sounded vain and egotistical, but Rhys knew what had been meant. Jack was coming for him. Because Jack loved him. It made Rhys hopeful. So what if Jack didn't hand over the information? He was going to save Rhys. Rhys let the tiniest of smiles out. It didn't matter, no one was paying attention. The idea of Handsome Jack personally coming had their panties wadded so tightly, Rhys could have jumped for joy and no one would have noticed. In fact, he stood up quietly. He wondered how far he could get before they noticed.

“What does that mean?” a bandit asked.

“It means Handsome Jack is coming!” The bandit leader snapped. He began to order everyone, it was time to get ready for Jack. He frowned when everything was taken care of. “Hey! Where's the pipsqueak?”

Rhys was in the hall and almost to the exit when he was hit from behind and knocked to the ground. “Not so fast!” The bandit leader smirked. “We're not done with you.”

Rhys smirked. “Technically, you are. Cause you're going to be dead soon.”

Angry, the bandit leader hit Rhys again, knocking him unconscious.


	19. With no space left between us

Rhys was not prepared for Jack's family. Yes, he'd known Jack was Greek, but he hadn't realized just how Greek. Jack paced on the phone, talking with his mother.

"Ma! What do you mean ‘we're all almost there?’ I thought I just said you and Pop?"

The doorbell rang and Rhys, not wanting to be around for the argument, took this opportunity to open the door. Like a tsunami, Rhys was grabbed and hugged by a horde of people who filtered in through the front door.

"You must be Rhys! We've heard so much about you!"

"We don't know exactly about how you two make it work or if you should, but who cares? You're going to be family soon and family sticks together!"

"Hey! That reminds me! Marco had a question about the birds and the bees and you and Jack! Ow! Don't hit me! What'd I say?"

"You are just precious! But ugh! Look at you! Do you ever eat? Is Jacky starving you?"

"Jacky's finally found someone as tall as him!"

"What does that tattoo mean? You better not be in a gang!"

Other voices merged together as they spread through Jack's large house. They called for him and Rhys caught a glimpse of Jack, furious and awestruck. They went through Jack's kitchen and pantries, finding anything they'd needed. Extra tables and chairs were brought in and set up. Rhys helped and took orders without question, trying to get over the shock of such a force. Pots and pans clanged and cupboards banged.

"What the hell are you all doing in my house?" Jack yelled. And then there was a loud smack and Rhys looked to find Jack cowering as an old woman smacked him with her purse. "Ow! Okay! I'm sorry for swearing!"

Angel came from her bedroom and smiled, greeting everyone and throwing herself into the sea of family to help prepare the food.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, eyeing the food. "Why didn't you make that at home?"

"We're just warming it up!" they called.

"When's your mother getting here?"

"She crashed because she can't keep a secret!" Jack snapped. Then Jack shrieked as he was pummeled once again by a purse.

"Oh, nonsense! I'm right here!" Jack's mother, Gianna, waved and blew kisses as she made her way to the kitchen with a bucket of potatoes. The man that followed smiled and nodded to them as he carried a two handed bucket full of a roasted lamb. He was sweating and huffing with the weight of it.

Rhys jumped into action and grabbed a handle with his mechanical arm.

"Fresh off the spit!" the man, Matthias, said. He smiled wide at Rhys. "Ah! You're Rhys! Sorry about all the family, I tried to stop that crazy, lovely wife of mine, but she thought this would be a good test for you two."

Rhys, finally over the shock, laughed. "Well, I will admit, this is all new to me, not just the culture, but with a large family. It's just my mom and my two younger siblings."

"No father?" Matthias frowned.

Rhys shrugged. "He left when I was very little, so I tried to help my mom as best I could."

Matthias smiled and instructed Rhys to set down the lamb on the counter. "You are very good to your mother, she will not forget your help. You can call Gianna and I Ma and Pop. Since we will be family very shortly."

Rhys flushed.

Jack yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Don't put that on the counter!"

Matthias opened his arms wide. "Well, where do you want me to put it? It'll get tipped over on the floor!"

"Outside! On the balcony!" He grabbed the handle and waited for his dad to grab it. They hauled it out of the kitchen through the balcony doors and set it down.

Kids ran to Jack and pelted him with hugs, almost knocking him over. Jack was annoyed, but he smiled at them and greeted them. He bent down and whispered to them.

Rhys was distracted by a sudden bear hug. Gianna kissed Rhys' cheeks. "Welcome to the family! I hope this isn't too much for you!"

Rhys laughed. "No, this is wonderful! Can I help with anything?"

Smiling even wider, Gianna pulled Rhys to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, Rhys was able to squeeze his way to the large serving table to set a bowl of bread on it. As he was making his way back, he hit an immovable object. He turned to apologize, but felt familiar arms circle him and pull him close. They were bumped and squished by members trying to get by.

He smiled as he looked at Jack. "Hey, stranger!"

Jack grimaced. "I'm sorry, Rhys. I should have known this was going to happen. I should have anticipated the wiliness of Ma. I shou-"

Rhys stopped him. "Don't be sorry! I'm having fun! I love this! I love seeing Angel so happy and I love you!"

He watched Jack's eyes soften and Jack smiled. "Good. I love you too." He leaned down and kissed Rhys.

Cheers from all over resounded.

Jack smiled wider and took a better hold of Rhys, dipping him sideways and smooching him more dramatically. Rhys laughed and the cheers grew louder. No, he had not been prepared for Jack's family, or for the love that was growing for them.


	20. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

The rain pelted down around the gazebo, but Rhys was sure it was hail. Jack shook his head and pulled Rhys closer to him for warmth.

"I wonder how long this is gonna last?" Jack asked. "Normally, I'd just run through it, but..." he looked at the downpour and the large puddles. "I did call Wilhelm to come and pick us up, but he won't be here for a while.

Rhys wiggled his brows.

Jack frowned. "What?"

A delightful sound came from Rhys as he sang.

 

"I am sixteen going on seventeen

I know that I'm naive

Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet

And willingly I believe!"

Jack scoffed. "You're not naive," at this he smirked, but he was serious again. "And that song is sexist and patronizing and I would never want Angel hearing it."

Rhys sighed and stood. "I was just being playful, Jack. I don't agree with what they're singing about either, but they sing the song in a gazebo. It's how they first agree and show that they care for each other." Looking out at the rain, Rhys' back to Jack, he crossed his arms. "You're so serious lately. I know you're under pressure right now, but..." he sighed. "I just miss your playfulness."

"My playfulness usually ends in death." Jack said, right behind Rhys.

Rhys turned, startled. He hadn't heard Jack approaching. He tried to step away, but Jack hooked an arm around his waist, took Rhys' hand in his and whisked him around the gazebo. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, babe, but I'm glad I'm stuck here with you. With someone I love, that way we can dance to the music of the rain and not some misogynistic song."

Rhys couldn't help but laugh. "You are such a sap."

"Hey, you love sap!"

Rhys leaned in to rest his head on Jack's chest. "Yes, I do."


	21. Over your shoulder

Rhys and Jack entered the Penthouse, their leftovers in their hands. After stashing them in the fridge, they relaxed on the couch with a sample of Jack's new brand of beer. He opened it for Rhys and handed it to him. They clanged the necks together and took a sip. Jack set it down and turned to fish through his jacket he'd thrown on the arm of the couch.

"Now, you know I love you Rhysie," he said over his shoulder.

With his back turned, Rhys pulled out a small, felt box. Jack turned, himself holding a small felt box. Jack narrowed on Rhys' and smacked it out of Rhys' hand. It bounced and rolled on the floor.

"NO!" Jack said, panicked. "ME FIRST!"

Rhys glared and huffed. "Seriously? You're only doing it because you found out I'd been looking to get you one! You've made this a competition.

Jack ignored Rhys and opened the box. But Rhys had turned and was reaching for the box on the floor.

"Rhys!" Jack snapped.

"No," Rhys said. "I'm not looking at that thing. I was first and I would have been first if you hadn't gotten all butt hurt and let your ego take the reigns."

"It always has the reigns," Jack said, leaning forward to shove the box in Rhys' face.

Rhys shut his eyes tight and sat up. He opened his box and shoved it at Jack. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as well. "Nope!"

"Look at it!" Rhys ordered.

"Not until you look at mine!" Jack countered.

"This is ridiculous, just admit I thought of it first and I bought it first."

There was a pause. "Well…Mines bigger!"

Rhys huffed. "Of course it is! I had to save for months to get you something that would match your standards."

Something in Rhys' voice stopped Jack. It wasn't just the slight crack in his words, it was how he'd said 'standards.' Jack frowned. "What do you mean, standards?"

"It's an expensive ring that took all my savings and any extra money I could give. Kinda why I've been mooching off you for food."

Jack snapped his eyes open, no longer caring about their ridiculous competition. "You starved yourself? What the hell is your problem, Rhys? I knew you'd been losing weight."

Rhys opened his to glare. "Well, how else was I going to get something to reach your expectations?"

"You don't starve yourself! I don't expect you to give me anything expensive, that's my job! Your job is just to be loved, dammit!"

"I wanted to get you something nice!"

"Then use my money!"

"So you could go through and see what I had purchased? Not that it mattered anyway."

"Pull the money out and pay with cash! Dammit, babe!" Jack stood, his anger radiating. "This is the reason I gave you access to my bank account! So you can use it whenever you need to!" He glared at Rhys. "What else aren't you using my money for? Rent? How have you been getting by? You don't make enough to live there and you won't let me promote you."

Rhys stood. "I don't need your charity, Jack! I've worked hard to get here and I can take care of myself!"

"No shit, cupcake. That's not why I gave you my money." Jack crossed his arms.

Rhys fell silent, glaring at him.

Jack looked at him. "I gave you my money, so you could use it. So you knew I trusted you completely. That money doesn't matter to me. And yeah, to help you if you needed it, like with that mooching friend of yours, but it was never for charity. I ain't that nice."

Jack's heart broke as he saw red patches form around Rhys' eyes. He stepped to him. "I love you Rhys, and it kills me when you don't treat yourself with the care and respect you deserve. I love pampering you. I love when I know you know you're loved." He took Rhys' left hand, Rhys took Jack's left hand in turn. "Don't ever do that again, pumpkin. It has nothing to do with pride, but everything to do with your well-being."

Rhys nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry," he said, smiling a little. "I just... I don't know... It was really important to me and I always feel weird using your money."

"Well, don't. It's yours to used however you like. Buy a planet if you want, it won't dent the bank."

They smiled at each other. Rhys leaned forward and kissed Jack. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I win."

Rhys frowned. "What?" He looked down at his left hand to see Jack's ring on his finger. Rhys began to laugh.

"What?"

Rhys tugged on Jack's left hand. "Neither of us won, Jack, we did it at the same time."

Jack looked down and saw a ring on his finger as well. He frowned. "Well, shit."


	22. Muffled, from the other side of the door

Jack stormed past Rhys. “Why don't you go an be useful for once and-”

“And what, Jack?” Rhys glared.

“AND DO YOUR FREAKIN’ JOB!” Jack slammed the door, but as he tried to storm away, he found his white lab coat was caught in the door. He was about start ordering Rhys to help him when he heard Rhys, his soft voice muffled through the door.

“Love you too,” Rhys grumbled.

Jack was frozen. No one, except for Angel had ever said that about him. Sure, he had fans, but the tone in Rhys’ voice choked Jack. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard, several times. All he'd done today was snap and yell at him, but still, Rhys said these words.

The door opened and Rhys peaked out, Jack's coat fell loose. “Jack?” Rhys’ cheeks reddened, but his words were softer, more cautious. “I didn't think you'd still be here.”

Jack grabbed Rhys by the scruff and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to him, letting all his frustrations out.

Dazed, Rhys stumbled and fell into Jack, encouraging Jack further.


	23. Through a song

Rhys met Vaughn and Yvette for lunch on Friday. They caught each other up on their lives while Rhys paid for lunch on Jack's tab. They were in the middle of making weekend plans, which was a little tricky due to Rhys and Jack's anniversary being today, when it happened.

The Helios wide speaker came on. “Attention, Hyperion scum! Today is a very, very special day!”

Rhys choked on his drink. “Oh, please no!” He groaned.

“Yes,” Jack continued. “Today is the second year anniversary of your Handsomest CEO and his outrageously adorable boyfriend.”

Rhys’ cheeks were hotter than the sun. Everyone looked and pointed at them. Vaughn and Yvette shielded their faces with their hands. “Holy shit, Rhys!” Yvette hissed.

Rhys mirrored them, slouching low. “I know!”

“So, to thank my cute nerd, I'm going to dedicate this song to him.”

“NO!” Rhys gasped. “That's what he's been up to!”

Jack cleared his throat and they heard music in the background as he began to sing.

 

“It must have been cold there in my shadow,

to never have sunlight on your face.

You were content to let me shine, that's your way.

You always walked a step behind.”

 

Rhys covered his face completely as he stalked out of the cafeteria. This just wasn't happening. Jack's voice belted out some more of the song.

 

“So I was the one with all the glory,

while you were the one with all the strength.

A beautiful face without a name for so long.

A beautiful smile to hide the pain.”

 

Rhys wanted to die. People were starting to sing along to it. Jack's voice crescendoed.

 

“DID YOU EVER KNOW THAT YOU'RE MY HERO,

AND EVERYTHING I WOULD LIKE TO BE?

I CAN FLY HIGHER THAN AN EAGLE,

'CAUSE YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS!”

 

The song continued, but Rhys was not in the cafeteria any longer. Over the speaker, they heard a door open and then there was shuffling, but Jack continued singing.

 

“Rhys has come into the office,

He’s going to try to stop this song,

But I need to tell him how I feel,

HE IS THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS!”

  
The last word was strong out as Jack’s voice grew fainter. There was scuffling and the last words they heard was a dejected sound coming from Jack as the speakers cut out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Bette Midler "Wind Beneath My Wings"


	24. Without really meaning it

Rhys hated college. Well, that wasn't true, he loved college. He also hated it at the same time. He loved learning and didn't mind the homework, but he hated a lot of the other students. Like the jackass who calls himself Handsome Jack, and who had gotten everyone else to call him that too. He was extremely handsome, but he was also a jerk.

"Just make sure it's done before robotics club tomorrow. I need to make sure all my calculations are correct."

Rhys grumbled and looked over the thick, thick stack of papers and looked at Jack's robot that was laid down on a table.

"Thanks! Love ya, sweetheart!" Jack yelled as he left the room.

"Sure, no problem," Rhys said to himself, bitterly. "And yeah, say you love me so I can dream of you at night and long for you to actually mean anything you say. And thanks for giving me ample time to look this over, though I don't know why I'm even doing this! It's not like it won't be perfect and well written." Rhys leaned over the robot, speaking to it. "Thanks, love ya, Mr. Robot!" Rhys stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Who can just flip those words around so willy nilly?" Rhys paused for a long moment, thinking. He sighed and looked back at the robot. "Gotta give the guy credit though, he has every right to be so boastful, no matter how annoying it is. Even the handsome part."

"You think I'm handsome?" Jack asked, leaning on the doorframe.

Rhys snapped his head up, his eyes wide. "NO!" Rhys said automatically. He tracked through his mind for any exits that would let him run far, far away. There was the emergency exit behind him, he could make a run for it, but his legs wouldn't move. He was stuck in his spot, too mortified to hide.

Jack smirked. "Why do you think I'm always asking you to help me, huh?"

Rhys frowned, his brain was too fuzzy for any quips.

Jack moved to the other side of the table. "I've had my eye on you for a while, cupcake."


	25. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

Laying in bed, Jack could feel Rhys playing with Jack's chest hair. Rhys was drifting off to sleep after a very good romp, if Jack didn't say so himself. His movements were getting slower and slower until his hand fell limp and stilled. Jack waited, listening to Rhys’ breathing. When he heard it deepen, he smiled. His kitten was fully asleep. Which meant, he could say the words that burned on his lips all day. The words that always tried to push their way out every time he was with Rhys.

"I love you, Rhysie," Jack whispered, kissing the top of his head. He waited, every night for Rhys to sleep, so he could utter these words. The words he was not yet brave enough to say out loud while Rhys was awake. Someday he would be. Someday he would follow through with making sure he would always have Rhys with him forever.


	26. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave

"Please!" Rhys grabbed Jack's sleeve of his jacket. "Please don't go, Jack!"

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry, kiddo, I'm no good for you. This is the best way."

But it wasn't. Rhys just knew it wasn't. "No! No, it's not! Jack, please! I need you!" There was something he was missing. Something that had happened to make Jack turn and run.

Jack grabbed Rhys' hand to removed it from his jacket. "Kid, I'll just break your heart."

Rhys took hold of Jack's hand with both of his. "What do you think you're doing now!?"

Jack sighed. "I'm no good for you and you're too good for me."

"That's bullshit!" Rhys snapped. "What's the real reason? What happened? This is too sudden for it to be something wrong between us!"

Jack smirked, but Rhys could see the sad, cold look in his eyes. "I guess I'm just a coward then, cupcake."

"Jack," Rhys said quietly. Jack pulled away and scooped down to grab his bag that he'd scooped all his things from Rhys' place into. Rhys took a panicked step towards him. "NO! I love you, Jack! You can't leave!" Those words stopped Jack in his tracks, but he didn't turn around. Rhys whispered his next words. "Please don't leave me."

"Sorry, Rhysie- Rhys," Jack said, not looking back. "But I can't." And then he left, shutting the door softly.

Rhys stood there for a moment and then fell to his knees, the tears fully and freely falling.


	27. A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips

Jack leaned against the wall, an arm caging Rhys as Rhys pressed himself as close to the wall as he could and as far away from Jack as possible. Jack leaned it. "Why won't you answer me?" Jack asked.

"Because that would be dangerous," Rhys said.

Jack smirked. "It's just dinner, princess."

"We both know it's not," Rhys said.

Jack looked at Rhys as he leaned in closer. "Just two meals in a slightly secluded restaurant-"

"-You mean empty-"

"With a small glass of champagne-"

"-That'll always be full-"

"Just for an hour or two-"

"-and then an all nighter at your place."

"I'll be the perfect gentlemen," Jack said.

Rhys sighed and then smiled at Jack. "Jack, you know I love you, but we both know you're just bored."

"You love me?" Jack's voice melted over Rhys like butter. "Well, we should celebrate this over dinner."


	28. When I am dead

Rhys made his way to the door of the Penthouse. He opened it and heard a commotion in the living room. He set his things down and went to investigate the noise. Spread across the wood floor was Jack, his face and his chest soaking wet. His eyes were closed and his tongue stuck out of his mouth. Rhys saw him crack an eye to look at him, but quickly shut it.

Five-year-old Angel stood over Jack, her water gun pistol aimed at him. She beamed triumphantly at Rhys, blowing the end of her gun. "Got that bandit!"

Rhys widened his eyes and he smiled. "Thank you! You saved my life! I didn't know this rotten bandit was waiting for me when I got home!"

"He was waiting for both of us," she corrected.

"Of course!" Rhys said quickly, moving to Jack. He playfully kicked Jack in the side. "Did you make sure he was dead?"

Angel kicked Jack's hips gently too. "Yeeup! That's what all the other bullets are about. I put a lot of rounds in him."

"Good. We can't have him coming back after us. You are very brave, you know that? Taking the bandit head on like that."

She waved it away. "Nah! It was easy! Big things like this are easy when you're protecting someone you love and I love you Rhys!"

Rhys' heart clenched and he swallowed tears back. He hugged her. "I love you too, Angel!"

Suddenly, Jack sat up, screaming and reaching for Angel. Angel screamed and threw the squirt gun, hitting Jack square in the face.

Jack lost composure and frowned, rubbing his nose. "I just wanted to join in on the love," he said, pouting. "Don't dead bandits get love too?"

Angel jumped into his lap and hugged him. "Of course, Mr. Bandit, Sir! We love you too!"

"Yeah, Mr. Bandit-"

"Please," Jack said quickly, smirking. "Mr. Bandit is my father, call me Cool Dude Bandit."


	29. Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey

It was two in the morning and Rhys, Jack's PA and boyfriend woke up with a start from his own desk in Jack's office. He pulled the sticky note from his cheek and looked around. Jack was in the middle of a document. Rhys sighed and stood.

"You're awake," Jack said.

"Mmm," Rhys answered. He came over to Jack's chair and wrapped his arms around Jack, Rhys' hand digging under the layers to find Jack's chest. He rubbed it, pulling slightly on his hairs. "Jack," Rhys said slowly. The word rippled through Jack, making him lose track of where he’d been reading. Rhys' voice was tired and soft, rolling over Jack like honey. He felt it go straight to his core. "I love you, but I'm getting impatient. Let's go to bed."

With Rhys' words hitting Jack hard and Rhys’ hand absently playing with his chest hairs, how could Jack resist?


	30. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf

Rhys slipped his jacket on and then grabbed the nearest scarf he could reach for. It was the one Jack had worn, and then forgot. Rhys hesitated. He wouldn't see Jack for a few days. Smiling wide, he picked the scarf up and wrapped it around his neck, snuggling into it. Jack’s masculine scent seeped into Rhys.

"I love you," he whispered quietly, his heart overflowing with joy.


	31. In awe, the first time you realised it

"I just don't understand it!" Jack said, pacing around his office. He looked at Wilhelm, who leaned on Jack's desk, his legs crossed, his hands braced on the wooden surface. Tim stood next to Wilhelm, looking nervous. Tim always looked nervous. He was especially nervous with him and Wilhelm being in the same room together. Tim was a very private person and always felt awkward when his secret boyfriend was with him during work hours.

Jack stopped and glared at them. "I don't understand him!"

"Who?" Tim asked.

"Rhys! That damn PA of mine! We were working and then we were yelling and he's too stubborn to admit whatever he was saying was nonsensical."

"What was he mad about?" Tim asked.

"I don't know! We were looking over plans for a new piece of technology and then everything just collapsed."

Wilhelm let his hand slid a little towards Tim. "What happened?"

"I don't know Tim! That's why I asked you two here!"

Tim frowned. "And I'm asking to take me through the argument."

"We were working through the blueprints and he said he as going on a date with some guy named Vog or Yawn."

Tim frowned. "Vaughn?" Tim had met Rhys’ Vaughn. Vaughn was in no way romantically attached to Rhys.

"Yeah! And it was annoying, so I told him to quit yapping about this idiot. And then he just kept going on about how they were going to this dance club and they'd be dancing with each other all night long and get drunk and then going back to his place. That's when I told him how stupid he was being."

Wilhelm's hand scooted closer to Tim, but he frowned. "Why do you care so much what his after work affairs are?"

Jack stopped. "I don't!"

"You sure?" Tim asked gently.

Jack frowned and then paced. "Why would I care about some idiot the idiot is going out with? What that idiot does in his own life is his own business. He could hook up with everyone in Helios and I still wouldn't care! That idiot is incredibly smart and he's just spending his time getting drunk and hooking up! And he was so quick to leave too! He couldn't wait to get out of there! What's so wrong about me?"

Wilhelm's hand was on the edge of the desk now as they watched their clueless friend continue to pace.

"Does he not find me fun in both an intellectual and real way? I'm really fun to be around! And I know he thinks I'm funny, I always get him to laugh."

"You always get him to laugh?" Tim frowned, but the corners of his mouth tweaked into a smile. "Do you go out of your way to make him laugh?"

"What? No! Well, sometimes, what does it matter? I like his laugh, it's light and funny and- no friggin' way, I love him." Jack's eyes were wide as he said this. He stopped dead in his tracks as he thought about this.

Wilhelm made his move, he reached for Tim and gave Tim's butt a pinch. Tim jumped and glared at Wilhelm. He did not like mixing his love life with his work life. He had not told Jack and he'd made a point that they couldn't let him know. He didn't want Jack making fun of them or saying anything embarrassing.

"I…I love him," Jack tasted the words in his mouth. "I love Rhys," he said, this time as a whisper. He looked at Tim and Wilhelm, his eyes wide, a mixture of excitement and urgency. "You  _ have _ to tell me! How did you two find out you liked each other? How did you handle it?"

Tim's eyes were wide.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jack was leaving his office and texting Rhys. "Where are you?" he asked through a message.

"Home ;)" Rhys answered.

That winking face. Jack ignited with fire and he kicked the side of the elevator. He was going to break Rhys and Vog up if it was the last thing Jack ever did. He loved Rhys and he wasn't going to let the kid date some random asshole. Especially when Jack knew- was certain- that Rhys cared for him the same way. He had to stop this.

He found Rhys' apartment and burst through the door, realizing that he'd gotten lucky that it had been unlocked. But now wasn't a time for counting blessings. He had to find Rhys. 

Who was on the couch, the Vogue guy on the opposite site, a handful of dice in his hand.

Jack, frowning, pointed at Vague and then to Rhys.

Rhys looked at him. "Hello, Jack, can I help you with something?"

"You're not drunk!" he said.

"No, I'm not," Rhys said, a slow smile appearing on his face.

"You said…This guy…Vager, was your date?"

"We had planned to meet at a bar for a drink before coming home, which is technically a date," Rhys said easily. "But he's my roommate, Vaughn and we're not dating."

Jack glared at Rhys. "Then why the hell did you say all those things?"

The roommate excused himself from the room. Rhys sat back. "Well, if I'd have known you were listening, I would have said more outrageous things."

"Why?"

"Why are you here, Jack?" Rhys asked.

"To tell you that I friggin' love you, but you-"

"Feel the same," Rhys interrupted. "But you're so dumb when it comes to your feelings, I didn't know for sure."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Rhys. "You little shit."


	32. In a way I can’t return

(Continued from #9, "When Baking Chocolate Chip Cookies)

Jack was going to love this. He left the room and went to the kitchen. 

Jack's back was to Rhys. "J-Jack!" Rhys gasped. His surprise had almost been ruined. What if Jack had walked in on Rhys in the bedroom? "I didn't know you were home. You're early."

Jack turned, half a cookie in his mouth.

Rhys' eyes widened in horror. "YOU'RE EATING MY COOKIES!" Rhys ran forward, pushing Jack to the side. He'd eaten the "I" and a heart shaped "O". "No, no, no, no, no! These were supposed to spell out I love you! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Rhys couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheek. He wiped them away, sniffling.

* * *

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh shit," he said with a mouthful of cookies. "Here!" Jack began to spit the chewed piece of the heart out.

"OH GOD NO!" Rhys shouted in horror. "IT'S FINE JUST EAT IT!" he sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes.

Jack swallowed. "Oh, baby! I didn't know! I'm so sorry! I didn't even see these were shaped, I was just really hungry!"

But that only made Rhys cry more. "You didn't even appreciate them?!"

"No! No! I did, these are the best damn cookies I've ever had, I'm just saying that I wasn't paying attention- except for when I noticed how amazing they were!"

Rhys sank into the chair of the kitchen nook, tears falling down his cheeks.

Panicked, Jack looked at the cookies. "Here," he said. He grabbed the "L" and bit off the tail.

Rhys frowned. "You're just gonna eat them all now!?"

"No!" Jack said and showed him the "L". "Looks a lot like an 'I' now, right? So, now we take away the 'V' and the 'E' and the 'Y' and now we have 'I heart U. See? It's still I love you."

"And what about the other cookies? Now they're left out."

"Well, shit, Rhysie, they're cookies, we'll eat them either with milk or from each other. It is Valentine's day."


	33. On a post-it note

It was not a good day for Jack. He woke up with a crick in his neck and stubbed his toe on the corner of his bed. He then kicked it out of frustration to the pain of his whole foot now. He stormed into the bathroom to relieve himself and came face to face with a post-it-note that had a smiley drawn on it with the words "Love you." Perhaps today wasn't going to be so bad after all. And when he walked into the rest of the house, he found it littered with more post-it-notes.

Jack smiled. "Love you too, Rhysie," he said to the house.


	34. Before we jump

They were running. They had to. If they stopped they were dead men. Jack tugged Rhys to follow. Rhys held tightly to Jack's hand with his two hands, which made it awkward for his gangling legs to run in a straight line.

"I'm not going to let go, Rhys, just hold on with one hand."

But Rhys refused. Jack sighed and lead him through the Pandoran jungle. He came to a halt, though, making Rhys bump into him.

"What? What?" Rhys asked, frantically, looking behind them. "They're coming!" He looked ahead, the rush of the waterfall finally bring him to reality. "Oh my god! We're dead!"

"Not if we jump!"

"That's what I said! We're dead if jump, dead if we don't!"

Jack looked at the dark blue, almost black water that filled the pool. "Nah, that looks deep enough, we'll make it."

"And my arm?"

"It has a program that will kick in when it's surrounded by water, it'll actually save us. Let's go!"

Rhys shook his head. "You're just saying this so I'll jump!" The yells from the bandits were getting louder.

"Of course not!" he kissed Rhys and looked him in the eye "I love you, Rhysie, why would I lie to you?"

Rhys' eyes widened. "Wait, you lo-"

But jack had pulled him and jumped off the ledge, dragging Rhys with him. Rhys had just enough time to suck in a huge gulp of air before they hit the water, plunging deep into it's depths.

A light appeared from Rhys' arm as he sank from its weight. Rhys looked around for Jack, who was next to him, a grasp firmly on Rhys. He began to kick his legs wildly. Rhys kicked too and together, they both got Rhys to the surface where they choked in fresh air.

"You lied!" Rhys gasped.

"No, I didn't," Jack said. "It lights up underwater, which saved our lives because we were able to find each other and help you to the surface."

"Splitting hairs," Rhys said, frowning.


	35. As a goodbye

Rhys was groggy, having been woken up from sleep. Someone was crying. But it wasn't human. Rhys blinked. That didn't make sense. He looked at the alarm clock. It was five-thirty in the morning. He frowned as the crying got louder. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

It wasn't inhuman cries, the more he woke up. It was a baby. Rhys frowned. Why was there a baby in Jack's house? Dressed in pajamas, he padded out of the master bedroom, down the large, sweeping staircase and followed the noise to the living room. He found Jack trying to rock it frantically. The small bundle in his arms wriggled even more spastically.

Without speaking, or blinking, Rhys made his way over to Jack, yawning as he took the crying newborn from Jack's arms and into his. He began to rock her slowly, from side to side. The crying softened, but didn’t stop. "Has..." Rhys looked at Jack.

"She," he said, his voice tight.

"Has she eaten?"

"Eaten?" Jack repeated, his words turning frantic, reaching a louder volume than the cries. "Eaten!? I don't know! I woke up and went to get something to eat and heard her crying. Her stupid, bitch-ass mother left her on my doorstep! With a friggin' torn scrap of paper tied to the baby's wrist! 'She's yours.' All it said! How could she be so thoughtless and idiotic!? I don't know anything about children, but at least I have the common sense to make sure they're not left out in the friggin' cold!" He looked at Rhys now. "The dumbass just left her there! For whenever we woke up! Who knows how long that would have been! Hours? And she would have sat there, crying! It was just her! In a box with the thinnest damn blanket I've ever seen!"

Rhys felt the blanket and agreed. "We need to get her what she needs immediately," Rhys said calmly, through the cries. He hugged her tight, cocooning her in his arms. "I can run to the store real fast and get some very basics to calm her down before we do a huge haul." He looked at Jack then. "We are doing a huge haul right? We are keeping her?"

Jack looked like he was fighting tears away. "I love you," he said, his voice even more tighter than before. "You really want to-"

"Yes," Rhys said quickly. "I'll go and get what we need. There's plenty of twenty-four hour stores open. I gotta hand her back to you. Just hold her like I'll show you and just rock her gently. She's most likely going to keep crying until she's been fed, burped and settled. Just be patient and gentle with her, she just lost her mother and she can sense how upset you are which will make her more upset." Rhys handed the baby to Jack and showed him how to hold her. Then, he walked Jack through the rocking process. "It's okay to walk around and rock. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, love you," Jack said.

"Love you too."

Rhys didn't waste time, he didn't care to change. He just grabbed his wallet, with his personal card to Jack's bank account and grabbed the keys to Jack's car. He headed straight for the nearest place where he loaded up on everything, diapers, formula, bottles, burp rags, a baby care kit, blankets and clothes. He didn't pay attention to what he threw in, just as long as it fit her age. He found a bassinet and shoved the large box into the cart. As he walked by, he caught sight of a security blanket of a little, brown haired angel with the words etched in a corner "Little Angel." Rhys wasted no time in plucking it up and preceding to the checkout. He had to get help to load everything up, but he was back home in an hour.

Winded, he loaded the last bit in, closing the door and putting away the keys and wallet. Jack looked at it all, shaking his head in amazement. "I don't even know where to begin."

Rhys smiled. "Well, not to worry, I'll show you." He smiled. "We're in this together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you like these!!!! I had lots and lots of fun writing them!
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out StarfruitHoney's page for her version!!!!!
> 
> She also drew this amazing picture for this chapter!!
> 
> http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/157224450698

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
